snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Alanna Botros
Alanna Maysan Botros Alanna (1st July 2082) born the first of twins to Julianne and Patricia Botros is a pureblood witch living with her immediate family on the Belaric Islands off Spain. She is the second youngest of the Botros grandchildren and loves dolls, tea parties and dress up. Personality Alanna is a little ball of smiles and sunshine. Usually the little girl can be found in a good mood, grinning and smiling with anyone who will indulge her. She's at the stage where the world is a wide place filled with unending possibilities and goodwill. Typically, she is an obedient child, happy enough to comply with a smile so long as you have one for her in return and this comes from an innate desire for approval and praise. When given the choice, Alanna will always prefer to spend time with her twin. In the event a choice of company needs making, she's most likely to create a third choice of grabbing her brother and insisting he be included too as there aren't many activities she will be eager to participate in without Aaron at her side. Currently, she's highly inquisitive but can't seem to find a way around an extreme bout of shyness that has been with her all her young life. Her case is so bad that there are occasions when she will be in the room but no one will notice because she doesn't say a word. This rule is of course relaxed by much when she's around her family, particularly her immediate family, her grandfather and her cousins but it will take a fairly long time for her to melt in the presence of complete strangers. This is when she depends most on her brother as he is the more outgoing of the two. Alanna is a complete girly girl. If you want to make her happy tell her you'll play dress up with her and let her do your hair. Similarly, dolls, fluffy scarfs, big hats, tea parties, flashy jewellery and dresses are some of the easiest ways to win her favour. She's a bit spoiled at heart, loving affection from those closest to her. Hugs and snuggles go a long way with her and often times she's content with simply sitting by someone (or in their lap if they'll let her) wrapped in a hug. Being of a more docile nature, Alanna doesn't need a tremendous amount of excitement to be engaged and is often just as happy by herself. Despite this, she's never one to turn down the more action oriented activities in life. If invited to, she's more than happy to run about screaming and laughing her head off and has no problem getting out and about, it is simply not her first choice of leisure time. Life Family Aaron Botros (Govoni) - Twin brother Junia Botros (Takemetotheborrows) - Older sister Rula Botros (AlwaysSnapesGirl) - Older sister Patricia Botros - Mother Julianne Botros - Father Abraham Botros Jr. (Felixir) - Cousin Lilian Botros (Hermionesclone) - Cousin Hassan Botros (grangerfan8) - Cousin Abraham Botros (Magical Soul) - Grandfather Owen Botros - Uncle Nora Botros - Aunt Category:Pureblood Category:Characters Category:Primary School Alumni Category:Class of 2100